interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Interlingua-English Dictionary o
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- o conj or; o ... o either ... or oasis (-á-) n oasis ob prep towards; before, in front of; on account of, because of obediente adj obedient obedientia n obedience obedir v to obey; obedir a (un persona, un lege, etc.) to obey (a person, a law, etc.) Hence: obediente-obedientia; disobedir-disobediente-disobedientia obelisco n obelisk obir v to perish, die Hence: obito-obituari, obituario obito (ó-) n 1. death, demise; 2. Eccl. anniversary mass, obit obituari adj obituary obituario n R.C.Ch. register of deaths, obituary object- see objic- objectar v to object objection n objection; facer un objection, sublevar un objection to make or raise an objection objectivar v to objectivize, objectify objectivation n Philos. objectivation objective adj objective objectivismo n Philos. objectivism objectivitate n objectivity objectivo n objective (1. aim, end; 2. Opt.; also: object glass, lens) objecto n object (1. a material thing; 2. purpose, end; 3. Gram.) objic- -jic-/-ject- v in derivatives Hence: objection; objective-objectivismo, objectivitate, objectivo-objectivar-objectivation; objecto-objectar oblat- see offerer oblation n oblation (1. Eccl.; 2. donation, offering) oblidabile adj easily forgotten oblidar v to forget Hence: oblido; oblidabile-inoblidabile oblido n 1. oblivion; 2. forgetfulness; cader in oblido to fall into oblivion obligante adj obliging obligar v to oblige (1. to compel; 2. to make indebted by doing a favor); multo obligate! much obliged! Hence: obligante; obligation; obligatori; disobligar-disobligante obligation n obligation (1. moral or legal duty; 2. Law bond, contact; 3. Fin. bond, debenture; 4. indebtedness for a favor) obligatori adj obligatory, compulsory, binding obliquar v to move obliquely, oblique oblique adj oblique (1. slanting; 2. not straightforward); caso oblique Gram. oblique case; Anat. musculos oblique oblique muscles Hence: obliquitate; obliquar obliquitate n obliquity obliterar v to obliterate; also: Med. Hence: obliteration obliteration n obliteration; also: Med. oblivion n 1. oblivion; 2. forgetfulness Hence: obliviose obliviose adj forgetful; obliviose de oblivious of, forgetful of oblonge adj oblong obnubilar v to overcloud, overcast Hence: obnubilation obnubilation n Med. obnubilation oboe (ó-) n oboe Hence: oboista oboista n oboist obra n work (1. purposeful activity; 2. something produced by manual or intellectual work); poner in obra to put to work or use; obra de arte work of art Hence: obrero obrero n workman obscen adj obscene Hence: obscenitate obscenitate n obscenity obscur adj dark, obscure, dim; camera obscur Photog. darkroom Hence: obscuritate; obscurar-obscurante-obscurantismo, obscurantista, obscuration; clarobscuro etc. obscurante n obscurantist obscurantismo n obscurantism obscurantista n obscurantist obscurar v to darken, obscure, dim; also: to blackout obscuration n obscuration; also: 1. Astron. occultation, eclipse; 2. blackout obscuritate n darkness, obscurity, dimness obsecrar v to obsecrate Hence: obsecration obsecration n obsecration (1. supplication; 2. Rhet.) obseder -sed-/-sess- v to obsess Hence: obsession obsequer v 1. to comply with, yield to; 2. to defer to Hence: obsequio-obsequiose-obsequiositate; obsequiar; obsequias obsequiar v to treat with deference obsequias npl funeral, obsequies obsequio n deference obsequiose adj obsequious obsequiositate n obsequiousness observabile adj observable (1. discernible; 2. noteworthy) observante 1. ppr of observar; 2. adj observant (= strict in observing rules or customs) observantia n observance (1. act of observing a rule, law, etc.; 2. religious rite or custom) observar v to observe (1. “to observe a law, rule, etc.”; 2. to watch closely, to study; 3. to remark); facer observar un cosa a un persona to point something out to someone Hence: observante-observantia, inobservante-inobservantia; observabile-inobservabile; observation; observator; observatorio observation n observation (1. observance; 2. act of observing a fact, event, phenomenon, etc.; 3. remark) observator n observer; attrib. observing, observant observatorio n observatory (= place or building for scientific observation) obsess- see obseder obsession n obsession obsolescente 1. ppr of obsolescer; 2. adj obsolescent, becoming obsolete obsolescentia n obsolescence obsolescer -solesc-/-solet- v to be or become obsolescent, obsolesce Hence: obsolescente-obsolescentia; obsolete obsolet- see obsolescer obsolete adj obsolete obstaculo n obstacle obstar v to stand in the way of Hence: obstaculo; nonobstante obstetric adj obstetric, obstetrical Hence: obstetricia; obstetrico obstetrice n midwife Hence: obstetricia obstetricia n obstetrics, midwifery obstetrico n obstetrician obstinar v -; obstinar se to grow or be obstinate; obstinar se a to persist in, be obstinate about Hence: obstination; obstinate obstinate adj obstinate obstination n obstinacy obstruct- see obstruer obstruction n obstruction (1. action of obstructing or blocking; 2. Med.; 3. Parl.); facer obstruction Parl. to filibuster, obstruct obstructionismo n obstructionism obstructionista n obstructionist obstructive adj obstructive obstruer -stru-/-struct- v to obstruct (= to block with obstacles or impediments) Hence: obstruction-obstructionismo, obstructionista; obstructive obtemperar v to obey, be obedient; obtemperar a un persona to obey someone obtener -ten-/-tent- v to obtain (= to get) Hence: obtenimento; obtenibile; obtention; obtentor obtenibile adj obtainable obtenimento n obtainment obtent- see obtener obtention n obtention obtentor n obtainer obtundente 1. ppr of obtunder; 2. adj blunt, obtundent obtunder -tund-/-tus- v to blunt, dull, obtund Hence: obtundente; obtuse-obtusitate, obtusangule etc. obtus- see obtunder obtusangule adj Geom. obtuse-angled, obtusangular obtuse adj obtuse (1. blunt, not sharppointed; 2. dull, slow of perception); angulo obtuse Geom. obtuse angle obtusitate n obtuseness, obtusity obviar v to obviate; obviar a to obviate, take precautions against obvie adj obvious Hence: obviar oca n goose occasion n 1. occasion (as in “on several occasions”); 2. opportunity; 3. ground, reason; (libro) de occasion secondhand (book); dar occasion a to give occasion for; profitar del occasion to profit by the occasion Hence: occasional, occasionar occasional adj occasional (as in “occasional cause”) occasionar v to occasion occidental¹ adj western, occidental occidental² n Interling. occidental Hence: occidentalista occidentalista n Interling. occidentalist occidente n west, occident Hence: occidental¹-ocidental² & occider -cid-/-cis- v to kill Hence: occision; occisor occipital adj occipital occipite (-cí-) n occiput Hence: occipital occis- see occider occision n (act of) killing occisor n killer occluder -clud-/-clus- v to occlude (1. to close or obstruct; 2. Chem.) Hence: occlusion occlus- see occluder occlusion n occlusion occultar v to occult (= to hide from sight); also: Astron. occultation n occultation (1. concealment; 2. Astron.) occulte adj occult Hence: occultismo; occultista; occultar-occultation occultismo n occultism occultista n occultist; attrib. occult, occultist occupante n occupant (= one who occupies a place); prime occupante Law occupant (= one who holds a title to something by occupancy) occupantia n occupancy occupar v to occupy (1. to take possession of; 2. to fill the space or time of; 3. to keep busy or engaged); occupar se de to be interested in; to busy oneself with Hence: occupante-occupantia; occupation; occupator; occupate; disoccupar-disoccupation, disoccupate; preoccupar &; reoccupar-reoccupation occupate 1. pp of occupar; 2. adj busy (= engaged in work) occupation n occupation (1. act of occupying; 2. that which engages one’s time) occupator n occupier (1. one who takes possession of a place, a thing, etc.; 2. one who keeps busy or engaged) occurrentia n occurrence (= happening, event) occurrer v to occur (= to happen, take place) Hence: occurrentia Oceania npr Oceania oceanian adj Oceanian oceaniano n Oceanian oceanic adj oceanic (= of the ocean) oceanide (-á-) n Mythol. Oceanid oceano (-cé-) n ocean; Oceano Mythol. Oceanus Hence: Oceania-oceanian-oceaniano; oceanide; oceanographo etc. oceanographia (-ía) n oceanography oceanographic adj oceanographic oceanographo (-nó-) n oceanographer Hence: oceanographia-oceanographic ochlo- n in compounds ochlo- (= mob) Hence: ochlocrate etc.; ochlocratia etc.; ochlocratic etc. ochlocrate (-ó-) n ochlocrat ochlocratia (-ía) n ochlocracy, mob rule ochlocratic adj ochlocratic oct- adj in derivatives and compounds octa-, octo- (= eight) Hence: octano; octopode etc.; octametro etc.; octagon etc. octagon adj octagonal Hence: octagono-octagonal octagonal adj octagonal octagono n octagon octahedre adj Math. octahedral Hence: octahedro octahedro n Math. octahedron octametro (-á-) n octameter octano n Chem. octane octanta adj eighty octante n octant (1. Geom.; 2. instrument for measuring angles) octantesime (-ésime) adj eightieth; le octantesime parte, le octantesimo the eightieth part, the eightieth octava n octave (1. Eccl.; 2. Pros.; 3. Mus.) octavar v 1. to divide into eighths; 2. to form octaves octave adj eighth; le octave parte, le octavo the eighth part, the eighth Hence: octavar; octavo; octava-octavino octavino n octave flute, piccolo octavo n octavo octesime (-ésime) adj eighth octetto n octette octo adj eight Hence: octante; octetto; octanta-octantesime; octave &; octesime; octogenari; octogesime; octuple etc.; octuplicar etc.; dece-octo etc. octobre n October octogenari adj octogenarian octogesime (-ésime) adj eightieth; le octogesime parte, le octogesimo the eightieth part, the eightieth octopode (-ópode) n octopus octosyllabic adj octosyllabic octosyllabo (-sí-) n octosyllabic line Hence: octosyllabic octu- see octo octuplar v to octuple (= to multiply by eight) octuple (óc-) adj octuple, eightfold Hence: octuplar octuplicar v to octuple ocular¹ v to eye, glance at; also: to ogle ocular² adj ocular; nervo ocular optic nerve oculetto n eyelet (= small round hole for the passage of a lace, cord, etc.) oculista n oculist oculistic adj ophthalmologic, oculistic oculistica n ophthalmology oculo (óc-) n eye; oculo (de un agulia, martello, etc.) eye (of a needle, hammer, etc.); oculo (de un planta) eye or bud (of a plant); aperir le oculos a un persona to open someone’s eyes; inter quatro oculos in private, between you and me, etc.; saltar al oculos to be obvious Hence: oculetto; oculista-oculistic, oculistica; ocular¹; ocular²; adocular-adoculamento; inocular &; binoculo etc.; monoculo etc. ode n ode Hence: parodia &; prosodia &; melodia etc.; palinodia etc.; rhapsodo etc. odiar v to hate odio n hate, hatred Hence: odiose; odiar odiose adj odious, hateful -odo see hodo- odont- n in compounds odont- (= tooth) Hence: odontalgia etc.; odontologo etc.; mastodonte etc.; squalodonte etc. odontalgia (-ía) n odontalgia odontalgic adj odontalgic odontologia (-ía) n odontology odontologic adj odontologic odontologo (-ólogo) n odontologist odor n odor Hence: odorifere; odorose; odorar-odorante-disodorante; inodor; malodor etc. odorante 1. ppr of odorar; 2. adj odorous odorar v to smell (= to emit an odor) odorifere adj odorous, odoriferous odorose adj odorous; piso odorose sweet pea Odyssea (-éa) n Lit. Odyssey Odysseus (-ísseus) npr Mythol. Odysseus Hence: Odyssea offender -fend-/-fens- v 1. to hurt, harm; 2. to offend, insult, be offensive to; offender se to be offended, take offense; offender Deo to offend (against) God Hence: offensive-inoffensive, offensiva-contraoffensiva; offensor; offensa; offenditor offenditor n offender offens- see offender offensa n offense (= act of offending) offensiva n offensive; prender le offensiva to take the offensive offensive adj offensive (1. pertaining to attack; 2. insulting); armas offensive offensive weapons, weapons of offense offensor n offender (= one who offends) offerer offer-/oblat-/offert- v to offer (something); also: to bid; offerer se (a facer un cosa) to offer (to do something); un bon occasion se offere a good opportunity offers itself Hence: oblation; offertorio; offerta offert- see offerer offerta n offer; le offerta e le demanda supply and demand offertorio n Eccl. offertory official¹ adj official official² n official (as in “government official”) officiante n officiant, officiator officiar v to officiate officiator n officiator officiero n Nav. officer officina n 1. workshop; 2. Pharm. dispensary Hence: officinal officinal adj officinal officio n I. office (1. position, appointment; 2. function; 3. bureau); II. Eccl. Office; de officio ex officio; bon officios good offices Hence: officiero; official-semiofficial; officiose &; officiar-officiante, officiator officiose adj I. obliging; II. officious (1. as in “some officious friend”; 2. semi-official); (pressa, jornal, etc.) officiose semi-official or inspired (press, newspaper, etc.); mendacio officiose white lie Hence: inofficiose-inofficiositate -ogia see -logia -ogo see logo Ohm, Georg Simon npr physicist after whom the “ohm” is named; lege de Ohm Ohm’s law Hence: ohm-ohmmetro etc. ohm n Elec. ohm ohmmetro (óm-) n ohmmeter -oide¹ suffixo adjective with nouns -oid (= like ..., shaped like ...) Hence: deltoide etc.; negroide etc. -oide² suffixo substantive with nouns -oid (= something like, or shaped like ...) Hence: celluloide etc.; globoide etc. -ol see oleo oleaceas npl Bot. Oleaceae oleacee adj Bot. oleaceous oleage (-aje) n oiling, lubrication oleaginose adj oleaginous olear v to oil, grease oleastro n Bot. oleaster oleato n Chem. oleate oleic (-léic) adj Chem. oleic oleifere (-ífere) adj oliferous oleina (-ína) n Chem. olein olente 1. ppr of oler; 2. adj fragrant olentia n fragrance oleo n oil; oleos essential essential oils; oleos fixe fixed oils; oleo de ricino castor oil; pictura a(l) oleo oil painting; jectar oleo super le foco to add fuel to the fire; pinger a(l) oleo to paint in oils; oleo Diesel Diesel oil Hence: oleastro; oleato; oleria; oleina; oleacee; oleaginose; oleic; oleifere; oleose-oleositate; olear-oleage; oleomargarina etc.; petroleo etc.; quinoleina etc.; ichthyol etc.; lanolina etc. oleo-margarina n oleomargarine oleose adj oily, greasy oleositate n oiliness oler v to smell (= to emit a smell) Hence: olente-olentia; redoler &; olfacer etc. oleria (-ía) n oilery olfacer -fac-/-fact- v to smell (something) Hence: olfaction; olfactive; olfactori olfact- see olfacer olfaction n Physiol. olfaction olfactive adj olfactory (as in “olfactory organ”) olfactori adj olfactory (as in “olfactory organ”) oligarch- v in derivatives Hence: oligarcha; oligarchia-oligarchic oligarcha n oligarch oligarchia (-ía) n oligarchy oligarchic adj oligarchic oligo- n in derivatives and compounds oligo-, olig- (= few) Hence: oligocen etc.; oligochete etc.; oligarcha etc. oligocen adj Geol. Oligocene oligochete adj Zool. oligochaetous Hence: oligochetos oligochetos npl Zool. Oligochaeta olim (ó-) adv 1. once, formerly; 2. at a future time, sometime in the future oliva n olive (1. olive tree; 2. fruit of the olive tree; 3. Zool.; 4. the color “olive”) Hence: oliveto; olivina; olivacee; olivari; olivo olivacee adj olive-green, olivaceous olivari adj olive-shaped; also: Anat. olivary oliveto n olive grove olivina n Mineral. olivine olivo n olive, olive tree olla n pot, jar, etc. Hence: ollero; olleria olla podrida H n olla podrida (1. Cookery; 2. hodgepodge) olleria (-ía) n pottery (1. potter’s shop; 2. “pottery ware”) ollero n potter (= maker of earthenware pots) Olympia¹ npr Olympia (= region where the ancient Olympian games were held) Olympia² nprf Olympia olympiade (-pí-) n Olympiad olympic adj Olympic; jocos olympic Olympian games; Olympic games olympie adj Olympian (1. pertaining to Mount Olympus; 2. pertaining to the Olympian gods; 3. pertaining to Olympia) Olympo npr Gr. Mythol. Olympus Hence: olympic; olympie-olympiade, Olympia¹, 0lympia² -omal- see homal- omega (ó-) n omega (= last letter of the Greek alphabet); alpha e omega alpha and omega omelette F n omelet omiss- see omitter omission n omission omitter -mitt-/-miss- v to omit Hence: omission omne adj I. all (1. as in “all the cheese”; 2. as in “all the books”); II. every, each; de omne mano from every hand; de omne latere from every side; in omne caso in any case; omne cosa everything Hence: omnimode etc.; omnisciente etc.; omnivore etc. omnes (óm-) pron all omnibus (óm-) n bus, omnibus; traino omnibus omnibus train, local (train) Hence: autobus etc. omniforme adj omniform, of all forms omnimode (-í-) adj omnimodous, omnifarious omnipotente adj almighty, omnipotent; le Omnipotente the Almighty Hence: omnipotentia omnipotentia n omnipotence, almightiness omnisciente adj omniscient Hence: omniscientia omniscientia n omniscience omnividente adj all-seeing, omnivident omnivore adj omnivorous omoplate n shoulder blade, omoplate on indef pron one (= uno) oncle n uncle Hence: granoncle oneiro- n in derivatives and compounds oneiro- (= dream) Hence: oneiromantia etc. ... oneiromantia (-ía) n oneiromancy onerar v to load; to burden with onerari adj burden, freight (= of or pertaining to burden, freight, etc.) onere n load, burden; also: freight, weight Hence: onerari; onerose-onerositate; onerar; exonerar & onerose adj onerous, burdensome onerositate n onerousness onom- -ma-/-mat- n in compounds -onom-, onomato- (= name) Hence: onomatologia etc.; onomatomania etc. onomat- see onom- onomatologia (-ía) n onomatology onomatomania (-ía) Psychiatry onomatomania onomatopeia (-péya) n Philol. onomatopoeia Hence: onomatopeic onomatopeic (-péic) adj onomatopoetic onto- in compounds onto- (= being) Hence: ontologo etc.; ontogenia etc.; ontogenetic etc.; paleontologo etc. ontogenese (-gé-) n ontogenesis, ontogeny ontogenesis (-gé-) n ontogenesis, ontogeny ontogenetic adj ontogenetic ontogenia (-ía) n ontogeny (1. “science of ontogeny”; 2. ontogenesis) Hence: ontogenista ontogenista n ontogenist ontologia (-ía) n ontology ontologic adj ontologic, ontological ontologista n ontologist ontologo (-ólogo) n ontologist Hence: ontologia-ontologista; ontologic onyche (ó-) n onyx -onym- n in derivatives and compounds -onym- (= name) Hence: -onymia-metonymia &, toponymia etc.; -onymic &; anonyme &; antonyme &; eponyme &; paronyme &; synonyme &; homonyme etc.; pseudonyme etc. -onymia (-ía) in compounds -onymic in compounds -onymic Hence: patronymic etc. op-¹ n in derivatives and compounds Hence: opulente &; inope & op-² op-/-opt v in derivatives Hence: option-optional, adoption; adoptive; optar-optative, adoptar &, cooptar & opac adj opaque (= not translucent) Hence: opacitate opacitate n opacity opalescente adj opalescent opalescentia n opalescence opalescer v to opalesce opalin adj opaline opalo (ó-) n opal; opalo de foco fire opal Hence: opalin; opalescer-opalescente-opalescentia -ope in derivatives and compounds -ope (= -eyed, -sighted) Hence: myope etc.; -opia-presbyopia etc.; diplopia etc.; nyctalopia etc.; prosopo- opera (óp-) n 1. work (as in “hard work”); 2. opera; also: opera house Hence: operetta; operose; operar-operante, operabile, operation, operative, operator, operatori, cooperar &, exoperar & operabile adj operable (1. practicable; 2. Med.) operante 1. ppr of operar; 2. adj operant, operative operar v I. to effect, work; II. to operate (1. to work, function; 2. Mil.); III. Surg. to operate upon; operar miraculos to work miracles operation n operation (1. action, activity; 2. Mil.; 3. Surg.); sala de operation operating room operative adj operative operator n operator; specif. operating surgeon operatori adj Surg. operative operetta n operetta operose adj operose, hard-working oph- n in derivatives and compounds oph-, ophi-, ophio- (= snake) Hence: ophiolatra etc. ... ophiolatra (-ólatra) n ophiolater, snake worshiper Hence: ophiolatria ophiolatria (-ía) n ophiolatry, snake worship ophthalmia (-ía) n ophthalmia, ophthalmitis ophthalmic adj ophthalmic; also: ocular ophthalmo- n in derivatives and compounds ophthalmo-, ophthalm- (= eye) Hence: ophthalmia-sclerophthalmia; ophthalmic; ophthalmologo etc.; ophthalmoscopio etc. ophthalmologia (-ía) n ophthalmology ophthalmologic adj ophthalmological ophthalmologista n ophthalmologist ophthalmologo (-ólogo) n ophthalmologist, eye specialist Hence: ophthalmologia-ophthalmologista; ophthalmologic ophthalmoscopic adj ophthalmoscopic ophthalmoscopio n ophthalmoscope Hence: ophthalmoscopic -opia (-ía) in compounds opiate adj opiate opiato n opiate opinabile adj that is a matter of opinion, disputable opinar v opine (1. to hold as an opinion; 2. to express as an opinion) Hence: opinion-opiniose; opinabile; inopinate; preopinar-preopinante opinion n opinion; esser de opinion que to be of (the) opinion that; emitter un opinion to put forward, express, an opinion; haber bon (mal) opinion de un persona to have a good (bad) opinion, think well (ill), of someone; formar se un opinion super to form an opinion on opiniose adj opinionated opium (ópium) n opium Hence: opiate-opiato -opl- see hoplo- opossum A n opossum opponente¹ 1. ppr of opponer; 2. adj opposing, antagonistic opponente² n opponent opponer -pon-/-posit- v to oppose (= to set up against); opponer se a to oppose (= to be against) Hence: opponente; opposition; opposite-opposito opportun adj opportune Hence: opportunismo; opportunista; opportunitate; inopportun; inopportunitate opportunismo n opportunism opportunista n opportunist opportunitate n 1. opportuneness; 2. opportunity opposit- see opponer opposite (-pó-) adj opposite (= placed or lying over against something) opposition n opposition (1. as in “the opposition of fact and fiction”; 2. as in “to meet with opposition”) opposito (-pó-) n opposite oppress- see opprimer oppression n oppression oppressive adj oppressive (as in “oppressive legislation”) oppressor n oppressor opprimer -prim-/-press- v to oppress Hence: oppression; oppressive; oppressor ops- n m compounds -ops-, opsio-, -opsis (1. sight, seeing; 2. viewing, examination; 3. appearance, look) Hence: achromatopsia etc.; necropsia etc.; caryopse etc. opt- see op- optar v to choose, make a choice; optar pro to decide in favor of, to declare for; also: to opt for optative adj optative optic adj 1. optic; 2. optical; nervo optic optic nerve; illusion optic optical illusion Hence: panoptic etc.; optico; optica optica n optics optico n optician optime (óp-) adj very best Hence: optimismo; optimista; optimo optimismo n optimism optimista n optimist; attrib. optimistic optimo (óp-) n optimum option n option (1. action of choosing; 2. power or liberty of choosing; 3. Com.) optional adj optional opto- in compounds opto-, opt- (= sight) Hence: optometro etc. optometria (-ía) n optometry optometrista n optometrist optometro (-ómetro) n optometer Hence: optometria-optometrista -optro- in compounds -optro-, -optr- (as in “catoptromancy”, “catoptric”) Hence: catoptro- opulente adj opulent (= wealthy) Hence: opulentia opulentia n opulence (= wealth) opus (pl opera) L n opus Hence: opusculo opusculo n opuscule -or suffixo substantive with the second stem of verbs in -er and -ir -or, -er (= one who or that which ...s) Hence: receptor etc.; oppressor etc.; distributor etc; motor etc.; inventor etc. ora adv now (= at the present time); ora ... ora now ... then oracular adj oracular oraculo oracle Hence: oracular oral adj oral (1. verbal; 2. as in “oral cavity”) -orama n in compounds -orama (= view) Hence: diorama; cosmorama etc.; georama etc.; panorama etc. orange F n orange (= fruit of the orange tree); attrib.: orange (as in “of orange color”) Hence: orangiada; orangiero; orangeria orangeria (-jería) n orangery, orange greenhouse orangiada (-jada) n orangeade orangiero (-jero) n orange tree orar v 1. to harangue, make a speech; orate; 2. to pray Hence: oraculo &; oration; orator; oratori-oratoria; oratorio-oratorian; adorar &; exorar &; perorar & oration n 1. oration; 2. prayer, orison; oration funebre funeral oration, funeral sermon; le partes del oration the parts of speech orator n orator, public speaker oratori adj oratorical oratoria n oratory (= art of an orator) oratorian n Eccl. Oratorian oratorio¹ n oratory (1. room or building for private worship; 2. as in “Oratory of St. Philip Neri”) oratorio² n Mus. oratorio orbe n orb (= sphere, globe) Hence: orbita &; orbicular; orbitel etc. orbicular adj round, spherical, circular etc.; also: Anat. orbicular orbita (ór-) n orbit (1. eye socket; 2. curved course of planet, comet, etc.) Hence: orbital; orbitari; exorbitar & orbital n orbital (1. Astron.; 2. Anat.) orbitari adj Anat. orbital orbitel adj Zool. orbitelous Hence: orbitelo orbitelo n Zool. orbitele; orbitelos Zool. Orbitelariae orchestra n orchestra (1. Antiq.; 2. orchestra pit; 3. band of players; 4. orchestra circle) Hence: orchestrion; orchestral; orchestrar-orchestration, orchestrator orchestral adj orchestral orchestrar v to orchestrate orchestration n orchestration orchestrator n orchestrater, orchestrator orchestrion n Mus. orchestrion orchid- see orchis orchidea n orchid orchidee adj orchidaceous orchidologia (-ía) n orchidology orchis (ó-) n Bot. orchis; orch- orch-, orcho- (= testicle) Hence: orchitis; orchotomia etc.; orchidee-orchidea; orchidologia etc. orchitis (-ítis) n Pathol. orchitis orchotomia (-ía) n Surg. orchotomy ordimento n 1. Weaving (action of) warping; 2. beginning ordinal adj ordinal ordinando n Eccl. ordinand ordinante n Eccl. ordinant ordinantia n 1. order, arrangement; 2. ordinance, decree; 3. Mil. orderly ordinar v I. to put in order, arrange; II. to order (1. to command; 2. to prescribe); III. Eccl. to ordain ordinari adj ordinary (1. usual, regular; 2. commonplace, of little merit) Hence: extraordinari; ordinario ordinario n I. Ordinary (1. Eccl. as in “the Ordinary of the Mass”; 2. diocesan bishop); II. ordinary (= meal served at a fixed price) ordinata n Math. ordinate ordinate 1. pp of ordinar; 2. adj orderly, well-ordered ordination n I. arrangement (= action of setting in order); II. ordination (1. action of decreeing; 2. Eccl.) ordinator n ordinator ordine n order (1. arrangement, disposition; 2. Arch.; 3. orderliness; 4. category, group; 5. Biol.; 6. organized body of persons; 7. insignia, badge, etc.; 8. command); de prime ordine first-class, first-rate; (poner) in ordine (to put) in order; ordine del die order of the day (1. agenda; 2. Mil.); passar al ordine del die to pass to the order of the day Hence: ordinal; ordinari &; ordinar-ordinando, ordinante, ordinantia, ordination, ordinator, ordinate-ordinata, coordinar &, disordinar-disordinate, preordinar-preordination, reordinar-reordination, subordinar-subordination-insubordination, subordinate-insubordinate, subordinato; contraordine; disordine ordir v 1. Weaving to warp (= to prepare the warp); 2. to plot, intrigue; 3. to begin Hence: ordimento; orditor; orditorio; orditura; exordir &; primordio etc. orditor n 1. Weaving warper; 2. plotter, intriguer orditorio n Weaving warp beam orditura n Weaving (action of) warping ore n mouth Hence: oral; orificio etc. organdi (-í) n organdy, organdie organic adj organic; chimia organic organic chemistry organisabile adj organizable organisar v to organize Hence: organisabile; organisation; organisator; organisate; disorganisar-disorganisation, disorganisator; reorganisar-reorganisation, reorganisator organisate 1. pp of organisar; 2. adj organic (as in “organic structure”) organisation n organization organisator n organizer organismo n organism organista n organist organo (ór-) n organ (1. means, instrument, agency; 2. “pipe organ”; 3. “organ of an animal or plant body”); organo a cylindro barrel organ Hence: organismo; organista; organic-inorganic; organisar &; organoscopia etc.; organogenese etc.; organogenetic etc. organogenese (-gé-) n organogenesis, organogeny organogenesis (-gé-) n organogenesis, organogeny organogenetic adj organogenetic organogenia (-ía) n organogeny, organogenesis Hence: organogenic organogenic adj organogenic organopathia (-ía) n organopathy organoplastic adj Biol. organoplastic organoscopia (-ía) n organoscopy organotherapia (-ía) n organotherapy orgia n orgy Hence: orgiasta-orgiastic orgiasta n orgiast orgiastic adj orgiastic orgolio n pride; also: haughtiness Hence: orgoliose; inorgoliar orgoliose adj proud; also: haughty -ori suffixo adjective with the second stem of verb in -er and -ir -ory (= pertaining to, or serving for, the action of ...ing) Hence: -orio; satisfactori etc.; delusori etc.; sensori etc. oriental¹ adj 1. eastern, oriental; 2. Oriental, Eastern; perla etc. oriental orient or oriental pearl, etc. oriental² n Oriental orientalisar v to orientalize (= to make oriental) orientalismo n orientalism orientalista n orientalist orientalitate n orientality orientar v to orient, orientate; orientar se to orient oneself Hence: orientation; disorientar-disorientation; reorientar-reorientation orientation n orientation oriente n 1. east; 2. orient (= peculiar luster of a pearl); Oriente Orient, East; Oriente Extreme Far East Hence: oriental-orientalismo, orientalista, orientalitate, orientalisar; orientar & orificio n orifice original¹ adj original (1. earliest, primary; 2. “original in character, style, etc.”); le peccato original original sin original² n original (1. “original of a translation, imitation, reproduction, etc.”; 2. odd or excentric person) originalitate n originality originar v to originate (= to give origin to) originari adj originary (1. aboriginal, native; 2. original) originator n originator origine n origin; le origines de un cosa the beginnings of a thing; traher su origine de to take its origin from, to originate from Hence: original-originalitate; originari; originar-originator; aborigines -orio suffixo substantive with the second stem of verbs in -er and -ir -ory, -orium (= place where ...ing is done) Hence: refectorio etc.; sensorio etc. oriolo n oriole (= any bird of the genus Oriolus) orlar v Sewing to hem orlean- see Orleans orleanista n Hist. Orleanist Orleans npr Orleans (1. Geog.); 2. as in “House of Orleans”) Hence: orleanista; Nove Orleans etc. orlo n 1. brink, edge, brim, rim, border, etc.; 2. Sewing hem; 3. Arch. orle Hence: orlar ornamental adj ornamental ornamentar v to ornament ornamentation n ornamentation (= act of ornamenting) ornamentista n ornamentist, ornamentalist ornamento n ornament, adornment Hence: ornamentista; ornamental; ornamentar-ornamentation ornar v to adorn; ornar de to adorn with Hence: ornamento &; ornate; adornar &; subornar & ornate adj ornate (1. elaborately adorned; 2. as in “ornate style”) ornith- n in compounds ornitho-, ornith- (= bird) Hence: ornithologo etc.; ornithogalo etc.; ornithomantia etc.; ornithorhynche etc.; ornithophilo etc. ornithogalo (-tó-) n Bot. ornithogalum, star-of-Bethlehem ornithologia (-ía) n ornithology ornithologic adj ornithological ornithologista n ornithologist ornithologo (-tó-) n ornithologist Hence: ornithologia-ornithologista; ornithologic ornithomantia (-ía) n ornithomancy ornithophile adj bird-loving Hence: ornithophilo ornithophilo (-tó-) n bird lover ornithorhynche adj Zool. ornithorhynchous (= having the beak of a bird) Hence: ornithorhyncho ornithorhyncho n Zool. Ornithorhynchus, duckbill, platypus oro- n in compounds -orus (= guardian) Hence: pyloro etc. orph- see Orpheo orphanato n orphanage, orphan, asylum orphano (ór-) n orphan; attrib. orphan, orphaned Hence: orphanato Orpheo npr Mythol. Orpheus Hence: orphic orphic adj Orphic -ors- see verter orth- adj in compounds ortho-, orth- (1. straight; 2. right) Hence: orthologia etc.; orthodoxe etc. orthoclase (-óclase) n Mineral. orthoclase orthodoxe adj orthodox; Ecclesia orthodoxe Orthodox Church Hence: orthodoxia; orthodoxo orthodoxia (-ía) n orthodoxy orthodoxo n 1. orthodox (= orthodox person); 2. Orthodox (= member of the Orthodox Church) orthographia (-ía) n orthography (1. spelling according to accepted usage; 2. orthographic projection) Hence: orthographic; orthographiar orthographiar v to spell (in writing) orthographic adj 1. spelling (as in “spelling mistake”); 2. orthographic (as in “orthographic projection”) orthologia (-ía) n orthology Hence: orthologic orthologic adj orthological orthopedia (-ía) n Med. orthopedy, orthopedics Hence: orthopedista; orthopedic orthopedic adj Med. orthopedic, orthopedical orthopedista n Med. orthopedist orthoptere adj Entom. orthopterous Hence: orthopteros orthopteros (-tóp-) npl Entom. Orthoptera osar v to dare Hence: osate osate 1. pp of osar; 2. adj daring oscillar v to oscillate oscillation n oscillation; also: Fin. fluctuation oscillatori adj oscillatory oscillo n oscillum (= mask of Bacchus hung on trees) Hence: oscillar-oscillation, oscillatori oscitar v to yawn or gape (from sleepiness) Hence: oscitation oscitation n (action of) yawning or gaping (from sleepiness) oscular v 1. to kiss, give a kiss to; 2. Geom. to osculate osculation n osculation (1. kissing; 2. Geom.) osculatori adj osculatory osculatorio n Eccl. osculatory osculo (ós-) n 1. Zool. oscule; 2. kiss Hence: oscular-osculation, osculatori, osculatorio -ose suffixo adjective with nouns; note: -ion + -ose = -iose -ose, -ous (1. having, full of, rich in ...; 2. characterized by ...) Hence: ambitiose etc.; coragiose etc.; infectiose etc.; jocose etc.; judiciose etc.; religiose etc.; zelose etc. -osis (-ósis) suffixo substantive mainly with nouns Med. -osis (= abnormal or diseased condition, state, or process of the ..., caused by ... or ...s, characterized by ..., etc.) Hence: hypnosis etc.; neurosis etc.; tuberculosis etc. osm-¹ in derivatives and compounds osm-, osmo- (= smell, odor) Hence: osmium &; osmologia etc. osm-² see osmose osmanli (-lí) Tu. n Osmanli (1. Ottoman Turk; 2. Ottoman Turkish) osmic adj Chem. osmic osmium n Chem. osmium Hence: osmic osmologia (-ía) n osmology osmose n osmosis Hence: osmotic; endosmose etc.; exosmose etc. osmotic adj osmotic ossario n ossuary ossatura n 1. frame, skeleton (of man or animal); 2. Arch. framework, ossature ossee adj osseous, bony osseina (-ína) n Biochem. ossein ossiculo n Anat. ossicle ossificar v Physiol. to ossify ossification n ossification ossifraga (-í-) n osprey osso n bone (“bone of the higher vertebrate animals”) Hence: ossatura; ossiculo; ossario; ossuario; ossee-osseina, interossee; ossose; ossute; ossificar-ossification; disossar; ossifraga etc. ossose adj osseous, bony ossuario n ossuary ossute adj big-boned, bony ostage, hostage (-aje) n hostage osteitis (-ítis) n Pathol. osteitis ostender -tend-/-tent-/-tens- v to show Hence: ostentar &; ostensibile; ostensorio ostens- see ostender ostensibile adj ostensive, ostensible ostensorio n Eccl. ostensorium ostent- see ostender ostentar v to show off, display Hence: ostentation-ostentatiose; ostentator ostentation n ostentation ostentatiose adj ostentatious ostentator n ostentatious person osteo- n in compounds osteo-, oste- (= bone) Hence: osteitis; osteolitho etc.; osteologo etc.; osteoplastia etc.; osteotomia etc.; teleostee etc. osteolitho (-ólito) n osteolite osteologia (-ía) n osteology osteologic adj osteologic osteologo (-ólogo) n osteologist Hence: osteologia; osteologic osteoplastia (-ía) n osteoplasty Hence: osteoplastic osteoplastic adj osteoplastic osteotomia (-ía) n osteotomy ostiero n usher; also: Eccl. ostiary ostio n 1. door; 2. entrance Hence: ostiero ostracisar v ostracize ostracismo n ostracism ostracodermo n Zool. ostracoderm ostracodes npl Zool. Ostracoda ostracon (ós-) n ostracon Hence: ostracodes; ostracisar-ostracismo; ostracodermo etc. ostrea n oyster Hence: ostreacee; ostrero; ostreiera; ostreicola etc.; ostreicultor etc.; ostreicultura etc. ostreacee adj ostreaceous ostreicola (-í-) adj ostreicultural, oystergrowing ostreicultor n oyster-culturist, oyster grower ostreicultura n ostreiculture, oyster culture ostreiera (-yéra) n oyster bed ostrero n oysterman ot- n in derivatives and compounds ot-, oto- (= ear) Hence: parotide &; otorhinolaryngologia etc. ... otiar v to be idle, be at leisure -otic suffixo adjective mainly with nouns Med. -otic (= pertaining to ...osis) Hence: hypnotic etc.; narcotic etc.; neurotic etc. otio n leisure Hence: otiose-otiositate; otiar otiose adj idle, otiose (1. not occupied; 2. useless, futile) otiositate n idleness (= state of being idle or unoccupied) -oto see noto otorhinolaryngologia (-ía) n Med. otorhinolaryngology (= study of ear, nose, and larynx) Hence: otorhinolaryngologista; otorhinolaryngologic otorhinolaryngologic adj Med. otorhinolaryngologic otorhinolaryngologista n Med. otorhinolaryngologist Ottoman¹ npr Hist. Ottoman, Osman, Othman Hence: ottoman-ottomano, ottomana ottoman² adj Ottoman; Imperio Ottoman Ottoman Empire ottomana n ottoman (= flat overstuffed couch) ottomano n Ottoman out! A interj Sports out! outsider A n Racing outsider oval¹ adj oval oval² n oval ovante 1. ppr of ovar; 2. adj exulting ovar v to exult; Antiq. to celebrate an ovation Hence: ovante; ovation ovarian adj ovarian ovario n Anat. ovary ovariotomia (-ía) n ovariotomy ovate adj ovate ovation n ovation (1. Antiq.; 2. as in “to receive an ovation”) ove n 1. sheep; also: ewe; 2. mutton Hence: oviario; ovin; ovibos etc. overtura n overture (1. proposal, offer; 2. Mus.) ovi- see ove oviario n sheepfold ovibos (ó-) n Zool. musk ox, ovibos oviducto n Anat. oviduct ovin adj ovine ovipare adj oviparous Hence: oviparitate oviparitate n oviparity ovo n 1. egg; 2. Biol. ovum Hence: ovario-ovarian, ovariotomia etc.; ovulo-ovular¹, ovular²-ovulation; oval; ovate; ovoide; oviducto etc.; ovipare etc.; ovovivipare etc. ovoide adj ovoid ovovivipare adj Zool. ovoviviparous ovular¹ adj Physiol. ovular ovular² v Biol. to ovulate ovulation n Biol. ovulation ovulo n Physiol. ovule ox- see oxalide; oxy- oxal- see oxalide oxalamido (-lá-) n Chem. oxalamide, oxamide oxalato n Chem. oxalate oxalic adj Chem. oxalic oxalidaceas npl Bot. Oxalidaceae oxalidacee adj Bot. oxalidaceous oxalide (-ál-) n 1. Bot. Oxalis; 2. oxalis, wood sorrel Hence: oxalidacee-oxalidaceas; oxalato; oxalite; oxalic; oxalamido etc.; oxalonitrato etc.; oxamido etc. oxalite n Mineral. oxalite oxalonitrato n Chem. oxalonitrate oxamido (-á-) n Chem. oxamide, oxalamide oxy- adj in derivatives and compounds 1. oxy- (as in “oxytone”); 2. Chem. oxy-, ox- (as in “oxygen”, “oxide”) Hence: oxydo &; oxalide &; oxycocco etc.; oxysulfido etc.; oxytone etc.; oxygeno etc. oxycocco n cranberry oxydabile adj oxidizable oxydar v to oxidize, oxidate oxydation n oxidation oxydo (óx-) n oxide Hence: oxydar-oxydabile-inoxydabile, oxydation; disoxydar-disoxydation; peroxydo &; hydroxydo etc.; protoxydo etc.; bioxydo etc. oxygenar v to oxygenate oxygenation n oxygenation oxygeno (-ígeno) n oxygen Hence: oxygenar-oxygenation oxysulfido (-súl-) n Chem. oxysulphide oxytone adj Phonet. oxytone Hence: paroxytone-proparoxytone oz- in derivatives oz- (= smell, smelling) Hence: ozena; ozono &; ozocerite etc. ozena n Pathol. ozena ozocerite n Mineral. ozocerite ozonisar v to ozonize ozono n ozone Hence: ozonisar